Spiraling
by SilverReplica
Summary: When a series of innocuous pranks slowly escalate into a camp threat, events begin spiraling out of control.


**AN: Hello everyone! This is a new account of... Well, that doesn't matter. I'm back. I have a quick warning: I am _horribly_ inconsistent with my chapter updating, so don't expect a schedule.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's work. Who owns them is Rick Riordan, in case you couldn't tell. Also, rated T for references and dark themes._**

* * *

 _Summary: When a series of innocuous pranks slowly escalate into a camp threat, events begin spiraling out of control. Rated To for fairly suggestive themes moreso towards the middle of the story, as well for dark themes. Also, some themes may run you the wrong way._

* * *

"Nico, please open the door."

"No."

"Please, Nico?"

"No."

Will sighed, pounding on the Hades's Cabin's door, trying to get Nico to open up. The muffled voice from the other side remained painfully reticient.

"Look, I don't like this any better than you. But we can't just ignore it. We both have to face what happened."

Silence from the other side of the door. Then, a soft hiss as it opened.

Long dark hair, pale face, with piercing brown eyes. The traces of the boy that would've once stood in her place were still visible, in her eyes, her facial structure. Yet in the place of Will's boyfriend stood an attractive young woman.

Of course, Will wasn't doing any better. Long hair flowed down his- now her shoulders, still the bright blonde they were before. Her body was also an incredibly feminine girl's, and her face was changed to frame her body better.

The two of them knew what happened to each other. It had happened to each of them, after all. But they stood in shock, staring at the other's body, frozen.

"I thought..." Nico sighed, her previously muffled voice high and smooth. Changed from it's original so much, and yet utterly hers. The familiarity died along with the last traces of disappointment. "Nevermind. I swear, when I get a hold of them..."

That last sentence faded, unfinished but clear. "Does anyone really have to know?" Will asked hesitantly.

"I don't think we have a choice."

...

"So, explain to me as clearly as you can. What again?"

The two new girls sat in the Big House, sitting down in their awkward new bodies as they were interrogated by Chiron.

"If you excuse me, I really need to know details of your story." Chiron said. "Depending on what... This may be a great lead."

"Lead on what?" The question jumped out of Will's throat before she could stop it.

"Details first."

She sighed. "Nothing else for it, I guess..."

"It happened in the dining hall. I was sitting around with my boyfriend-"

"Don't call me that." Nico muttered.

"And I felt something."

Chiron coughed.

"Um, that came out wrong. Maybe. We were just sitting." Will felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment, which, at the very least, felt incredibly similar. Small thing. "Anyways, we may have... Nevermind. We just relaxed together. And then, later, we were changed."

The Big House was silent for a bit, as everything was being processed. "So the change was slow." Chiron asked.

"Yes."

"When was this?"

"The free period the Apollo cabin has in the afternoon."

"And you were alone?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm..." Chiron muttered. "Almost certainly a correct assumption... Who do you think was there?"

"The twins." Nico hissed.

'No. It couldn't have been."

Nico and Will both yelled questions in alarm. Before skeletons began sprouting from the ground, Chiron raised his hand out again.

"Settle down! I'll explain everything later. I believe it's time. I suspect something that the entire camp should know." After he said that, Will felt her body relax into the chair.

"Unfortunately, that must be told later. Despite your predicament, we are not yet in easily seen danger. You will have to continue your day as normal."

"But-"

"Go. I need time to think..."

The soft groan echoed throughout the entire camp.

* * *

 **AN: So, a short introduction to what happened! I'm sorry for it's length: It's quite small for my taste. However, it took me a while to write this, so I figured to release something with a semblance to an opening would be better for me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more. And if you have a problem, just comment. Critique, whether warm or cold is always accepted. I hope you enjoyed and hope I can update this soon.**


End file.
